LOVE FROM THE PAST
by RH88WKS
Summary: Setelah sekian lama pertemuan dengan cinta masa lalu itupun terjadi. Apakah cinta ini cukup disimpan sebagai kenangan masa lalu saja? ataukah cinta ini akan berlanjut?. PS: GS for Kyunnie, Hyukhyuk, Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

Title : LOVE FROM THE PAST 1

Cast : -Choi Siwon

-Cho Kyuhyun

-YunJae Couple

-HaeHyuk Couple

Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita :)

Selamat Membaca :)

Jbret

Jbret

Jbret

Suara kamera dalam studio foto tersebut. Terlihat seorang model cantik sedang melakukan berbagai pose di depan kamera.

"bagus, sekali lagi." kata sang fotographer pada sang model.

Jbret

"OKE!" Seru sang photographer.

"Oke, sudah cukup untuk hari ini." Kata seorang pria menginterupsi, kegiatan di dalam studio.

"Terima kasih, atas kerja kerasnya hari ini semuanya.." katanya sambil membungkuk pada orang-orang yang berada dalam studio itu, yang berstatus sebagai bawahan pria tersebut.

"Ahahahahaha… sama-sama tuan Jung, kerja kerasmu juga tidak kalah dengan kami." Ucap salah satu bawahannya.

"Hehehehe.." ia hanya membalas bawahannya tersebut dengan cengiran.

"Baiklah, pak . Kami permisi pulang duluan ya." Kata bawahan-bawahannya.

"Oke… hati-hati di jalan ya, semuanya… jangan lupa, besok hari libur. Jadi, gunakan hari libur kalian dengan benar. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan pak, atau tuan. Aku merasa tua dengan sebutan itu. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya pada kalian. Panggil namaku saja, lagi pula, umur kita tidak terlalu jauh."

_Cerewet sekali sih? _Kata seseorang, dalam hati.

"BAIK PAK…. Eh.. Maksud kami Jung Yunho" balas karyawannya. Kemudian mereka benar-benar keluar dari dalam studio.

"Bagus" kata pria yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho tersebut dengan senyum menawannya.

"Ekhemm… sepertinya di sini, ada yang terlupakan" Kata seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Jung Yunho.

"EEH…. Ehehehe… maafkan aku Jaejoong sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu." Katanya pada orang yang di panggil Jaejoong tersebut. Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jaejoong merupakan seorang model terkenal, yang merangkap sebagai rekan kerja dan kekasih seorang Jung Yunho.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo pulang." Kata Jaejoong, kemudian mengambil tas jinjing miliknya.

"Ayo Sayang. Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah melakukan begitu banyak pose di depan kamera. Bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang kita makan di kafe faforit kita dulu, hmmm?" kata Yunho.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kafe, terlihat dua orang yang tengah menikmati makanannya, sambil sesekali berbincang. Namun setelahnya….

"Apa kau tidak bosan, menatapku seperti itu terus, Yun?" kata Jaejong.

Yunho menggeleng, dengan memasang senyum lebarnya sambil menangkukan kedua tangan pada wajahnya mengahadap Jaejoong. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Malah aku merasakan hal yang sebaliknya, jika tidak memperhatikanmu seperti ini."

"Kau aneh Yun. Biasanya orang akan bosan jika terus-terusan menatap kekasihnya seperti itu. Apalagi, hubungan kita sudah lama. 2 tahun masa pacaran kita, bahkan sudah 5 tahun kita menjalin hubungan pekerjaan. Setiap hari juga kita bertemu. Jadi, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"kenapa kau begitu cerewet? Apakah salah, jika aku memandang kekasihku yang sekarang sudah berstatus tunanganku yang cantik ini? Lagipula aku berbeda dengan orang-orang itu. Jangan membanding-bandingkan aku dengan mereka."

"Ya sudahlah. Terserah kau saja." Jaejoong mengalah, dia tidak akan pernah menang melawan tunangannya ini berdebat.

"Setelah ini, aku antar pulang ya. Langsung istirahat. Kau ingatkan dengan rencana kita besok?"

"Iya, sayang. Aku ingat. Lagi pula, aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan acara ulang tahun pernikahan calon mertuaku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kau sudah menghubungi Siwonkan Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit khawatir jika kekasihnya ini lupa untuk menghubungi sang sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagi keluarganya itu. Karena, dia yang berperan sangat penting dalam acara kejutan tersebut.

"Tentu saja sayang. Rencana kita bisa rusak jika aku lupa menghubungi anak itu." Yunho menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sekarang, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong. Mereka masih di dalam mobil.

" apa kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" kata Jaejoong, sambil membuka tali pengamannya.

"Tidak usah, ini sudah larut. Sampaikan saja salamku pada ibu." Kata Yunho. Kemudian ia turun untuk membukakan Jaejoong pintu.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini? Aku bukan anak kecil atau presiden atau orang-orang penting lainnya. Aku bisa membuka pintu mobil sendiri." Kata Jaejoong setelah turun dari mobil.

"Tapi kau adalah orang terpenting untuk hidupku, sayang." Kata Yunho.

"Yasudahlah, aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa besok. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Jaejoongpun berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

Yunhopun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju ke apartemen miliknya.

#Keesokan harinya

Jaejoong tengah menunggu Yunho di depan rumahnya, seperti janji mereka kemarin, mereka akan datang ke rumah orang tua Yunho untuk memberikan kejutan ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Yunho yang ke 30. Sebagai anak yang sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya Yunho ingin selalu memberi kebahagiaan pada mereka, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, sebagai calon menantu yang baik, dia akan selalu mendukung apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh calon suaminya untuk membahagiakan calon mertuanya. Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri, mengingat tingkah Yunho akhir-akhir ini, dia begitu heboh dengan segala kejutan yang akan dia berikan kepada orang tuanya. Mulai dari tempat acara kejutan, pernak-pernik apa saja yang akan digunakan, kue, kado, dan siapa saja orang yang akan dia ajak dalam acara kejutan tersebut. Meskipun pada akhirnya acara kejutan itu akan dilakukan di rumah orang tuanya.

Drrrrrt…. Drrrrrt…. Drrrrt

Getaran Telpon genggam miliknya menyadarkannya dari ingatan tingkah aneh calon suaminya itu. Dia kembali tersenym begitu melihat nama si penelpon yang tertera di layar telepon genggamnya ~My Love Bear~ Jaejoong menekan tombol hijau lalu menempelkan telepon genggam di telinganya.

"Halo, Yunnie Bear. Where're You? Aku sudah menunggumu dari 30 menit yang lalu di depan rumah, tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Keterlaluan. Kau tidak kasihan padaku eoh? Kau ingat tidak sih, kau berjanji akan menjemputku pukul 07.00, tapi sekarang sudah pukul berapa? Kau punya jam tidak sih? You're so late " kata Jaejoong dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Sebenarnya tadi Yunho sudah memberitahunya bahwa dia akan telat menjemput Jaejoong, karena dia harus pergi mengambil kado yang akan dia berika pada orang tuanya. Jadi, salah siapa jika dia harus menunggu lama.

**"Sayang, bukannya tadi aku sudah mengirimkanmu pesan, bahwa aku akan terlambat menjemputmu? Lagi pula aku sekarang sudah di depan rumahmu." **Kata Yunho penuh kesabaran. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang satu ini. Oh, ayolah. Mereka sudah saling mengenal 5 tahun termasuk di dalamnya 2 tahun masa pacaran mereka, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan.

"huuft… yasudahlah, aku matikan saja teleponnya"

PIP

Jaejoong memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak, dia memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam tas, setelah itu ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya. Dan keluar kembali menghampiri Yunho yang sedang menunggunya di dalam mobil. Dia langsung membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk, kemudian menutu pintu mobil itu kembali.

"Jae…. Kau marah padaku?" kata Yunho memandang ke arah Jaejoong.

"Tidak" jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melihat ke arahku? Maaf jika kau marah karena aku telat menjemputmu." Yunho memandang ke arah Jaejoong dengan mata memelas dan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak marah Yun…." Kata Jaejoong, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yunho.

"Lalu tadi yang saat di telepon?" Yunho mulai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

"Hhhhh.. tadi, aku hanya sedang iseng ingin mengerjaimu, lagi pula tidak ada untungnya jika aku benar-benar marah padamu hanya karena hal sepele, kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja Yun. Kenapa kau mengira aku benar-benar marah?" Jelas Jaejoong panjang, dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aaah.. tidak, hanya saja tadi kau tiba-tiba mematikan teleponnya. Aku kira kau benar-benar marah." Balas Yunho.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas hal yang tidak penting itu. Lebih baik sekarang kita berangkat. Bukankah kita harus menjemput adik sepupuku dulu? Rumahnya lumayan agak jauh dari sini." Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Oh iya. Lalu bagaimana dengan appa dan eomma, mereka pasti akan datangkan?" Kata Yunho, sambil mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tentu saja, mereka pasti akan datang. Kau tenang saja." Kata Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Baiklah, sayang." Yunhopun menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke kediaman sepupu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Skip time

Terlihat mobil Audi hitam terparkir di depan sebuah rumah. Tak lama berselang turunlah seorang laki-laki tampan dan wanita cantik menggunakan kaca mata hitam dari mobil tersebut. Wanita itu berjalan dengan anggunnya dan tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya, hingga kakinya menyenggol sebongkah batu yang ukurannya sedang, membuat tubuhnya oleng dan hampir terjatuh ke tanah jika si laki-laki tidak menahannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA…!" teriaknya.

"Huft.. untung saja aku memiliki refleks yang bagus, jika tidak kau sudah jatuh ke tanah jae sayang." Yunho bernafas lega.

"Salahkan saja batunya, kenapa dia tidak minggir atau berteriak ketika aku lewat." Kilah Jaejoong dengan tampang kesalnya. Yunho hanya terkikik geli mendengar perkataan calon istrinya itu dan baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan kata-katanya ketika seorang gadis terlebih dahulu membuka suara.

"Ish…. Kau saja yang tidak hati-hati Jae eonni. Kenapa malah menyalahkan batu yang tidak bernyawa?" Kata orang tersebut lalu kemuadian berjongkok, menatap iba ke arah batu yang tidak bernyawa tersebut. "Kasihan sekali kau batu. Kau di salahkan begitu saja oleh orang itu. Padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Dia mengelus-elus batu itu, lalu kemudian melemparnya. Kedua orang di depannya hanya membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang menganga memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Kenapa tampang kalian aneh seperti itu?" Kata gadis tersebut, kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan YunJae untuk memasuki rumahnya, tanpa mengajak dua orang yang baru saja tersadar dari kegiatan bengongnya.

"Itu adik sepupumu Jae?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong, masih dengan tampang bengongnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari calon suaminya tersebut. Setelah mendapat jawaban Yunho kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pungung gadis itu yang sekarang sudah memasuki rumahnya.

"Oh God! Ternyata kalian tidak jauh berbeda …. Sama-sama aneh!" dengan santainya Yunho mengatakan mereka sama-sama aneh, yang artinya secara tidak langsung Yunho telah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong itu aneh, dan astagaa…. Yunho sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan maut dari seorang Jaejoong. Dia tidak suka dikatakan aneh.

Yunhopun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Jae?" sadar dengan arti tatapan Jaejoong, Yunhopun segera meralat perkataannya yang tadi.

"Jae sayang, maksudku itu. Kau terlalu polos, sehingga terkadang tingkah polosmu itu terlihat seperti agak errr…. Aneh" Yunho berkata hati-hati agar Jaejoong tidak semakin marah padanya.

"hmmm, yasudah cepat masuk. Aku tidak mau semakin terlambat memberikan kejutan kepada calon mertuaku, hanya karena parkataan 'aneh' dari anaknya." Yunho tidak menyangka reaksi Jaejoong seperti itu, kalau biasanya Jaejoong tidak akan pernah terima dengan hal itu. Kali ini berbeda. Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kejadian 'aneh' hari ini, karena dia juga memiliki fikiran yang sama dengan Jaejoong menegenai acara kejutan untuk orang tuanya. Diapun mengikuti Jaejoong berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sepupunya itu.

"Bibiiiiiiii, Pamaaaaaaaaaaan…. Apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa. Aku merindukan kalian." Teriakan Jaejoong membahana di dalam rumah itu. Kedua orang yang di panggil bibi dan paman oleh Jaejoong itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian Jaejoong memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Aku fikir kau melupakan kami Jae" kata sang bibi.

"Ish, bibi. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kalian. Kalian yang merawatku dulu ketika aku masih berusia 7tahun, saat ibu dan ayah pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan selama dua setengah tahun. Jadi aku tidak mungkin melupakan kalian. Kalian adalah keluarga yang paling aku sayangi." Kata Jaejoong panjang lebar tidak ingin membuat paman dan bibinya berfikiran seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi kami selama enam bulan ini? Hmm? Biasanya kau dan kedua orang tuamu akan datang ke sini sekali dalam dua bulan." kata sang paman, dengan nada bicara yang dibuat sperti orang merajuk.

"Hehehehe… maafkan aku paman, enam bulan belakangan ini, aku benar-benar sangat sibuk. Pekerjaan sebagai seorang model kadang tidak hanya menguras tenaga, tapi juga waktu. Belum lagi, jika aku harus ke luar negeri. Aku benar-benar minta maaf paman, bibi." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda minta maaf kepada kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti orang tuanya itu.

_"Sepertinya, aku menjadi orang yang terlupakan di sini."_ batin Yunho yang memang sejak tadi memperhatikan percakapan antara ketiga orang tersebut.

"Oh, astagaa… maafkan kami nak Yunho, kami tidak menegurmu sedari tadi. Silahkan duduk." Kata sang bibi, setelah melihat Yunho yang sedari tadi tidak dihiraukan oleh Jaejoong. Paman Jaejoongpun melihat kearah Yunho, dengan senyumannya.

"Iya, terimakasih nyonya Cho." Yunhopun duduk. Paman dan Bibi Jaejoong ini memang sudah mengenal Yunho, karena, mereka turut hadir pada saat acara pertunangan keponakannya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku nyonya Cho? Kaukan akan segera menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Panggil saja aku bibi." Uangkap nyonya Cho, sedikit kesal karena panggilan yang diberikan oleh tunangan keponakannya ini.

"Heehee.. iya Bibi, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali permintaan maaf sih? Ya sudah, aku akan ke dapur dulu, mengambilkan kalian minum. Jae, kau tidak duduk?" kata nyonya Cho yang melihat Jaejoong yang masih saja berdiri, dengan mata yang celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu, ah tidak, maksudnya seseorang.

"Kyunnie mana Bi?" Tanya Jaejoong pada nyonya Cho.

"Dia di kamarnya, sedang bersiap-siap. Kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya saja? Jangan bilang kau lupa di mana letak kamar Kyunnie."

"Hohoho…. Ya bi. Aku akan ke kamarnya saja." Pamit Jaejoong kepada nyonya Cho, kemudian dia melesat menuju lantai dua, letak kamar sepupunya yang bernama Kyunnie tersebut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Yunho" ungkan tuan Cho pada Yunho. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Hingga nyunya Cho datang membawakan mereka minuman dan ikut berbincang.

Semantara di lantai dua rumah tersebut, lebih tepatnya di kamar sepupu Jaejoong yang bernama Kyunnie.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyunnie, ini aku Jaejoong. Bolehkah aku masuk?" kata Jaejoong meminta izin.

"Masuk saja Jae eonni! Pintunya tidak dikunci!" Setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Jaejoong segera memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. _Tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar ini, dengan cat dinding berwarna biru, ranjang dengan seprei berwarna baby blue. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah _batin Jaejoong.

"KYUUUU! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Lama tidak berjumpa. Kau makin manis saja. dan Kau tambah berisi. KYAAA….. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembemmu ini" Jaejoong langsung menerjang orang yang ada di hadapannya itu, memeluknya, mencium pipinya, dan jangan lupakan dia juga mencubit pipi sepupunyaitu. Tanpa memperdulikan sepupunya yang sudah meringis kesakitan, karena perbuatannya.

"Ish… CUKUP, Jae eonni! Kau membuat pipiku tambah melar jika kau mencubitnya seperti itu." Keluh Kyunnie sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena mendapat cubitan kasih sayang dari Jaejoong.

"Habisnya, kau tambah menggemaskan, setelah pulang dari Amerika." Kata Jaejoong, yang kemudian akan mencubit pipi Kyunnie lagi. Kyunnie langsung menghindar.

"Jangan sentuh pipiku lagi Jae eonni. Laki-laki tadi, tunanganmu ya?" Kyunnie bertanya pada Jaejoong yang masih berusaha ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Ah, iya Kyunnie, aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu." Jaejoong menepuk dahinya. Asal kalian tahu saja, walaupun orang tua Kyunnie aka Tuan dan Nyonya Cho sudah mengenal Yunho, tapi Kyunnie belum mengenalinya, walaupun Jaejoong sering menceritakannya pada Kyunnie, karena dia belum pernah bertemu dengan tunangan Jaejoong itu. Selama 4 tahun ia tinggal di Amerika untuk study, karena ia mendapat beasiswa di HARVARD University.

"Ya sudahlah Jae eonni. Nanti saja kau mengenalkannya padaku. Bukankah sekarang harusnya kita berangkat? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang acaranya akan diadakan sore ini? Dan ini sudah siang."

Kyunnie mengingatkan kakak sepupunya itu, tentang acara kejutan yang akan ia berikan pada calon mertuanya.

"Aish, kau membuatku lupa Kyunnie." Jaejoong langsung menyeret Kyunnie ke luar kamar.

"kenapa menyalahkanku? Kau saja yang pelupa." Gerutu Kyunnie di tengah seretan kakak sepupunya itu.

Sesampainya di bawah. "Paman dan bibi benar-benar tidak bisa ikut?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Tuan dan Nyonya Cho.

"Maafkan kami Jae. Kami benar-benar tidak bisa ikut, karena ada hal yang harus kami urus."

"Huft… kenapa kalian masih saja sibuk? Inikan hari minggu." Kata Jaejoong, berpura-pura kesal.

"Jae eonniku tersayaaang… Mereka saja jarang bisa meluangkan waktu untukku sebagai anaknya. Asal kau tahu saja ya kak Jae. Semenjak kepulanganku dari Amerika satu bulan yang lalu, mereka benar-benar tidak ada waktu untukku." Adu Kyunnie pada sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengeluhkannya pada mereka saja Kyunnie?" Jaejoong menasehati.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan mereka Jae eonni, tapi mereka bilang mereka benar-benar tidak bisa karena, ada urusan yang sangat penting. Katanya ini untuk masa depanku. Awalnya aku fikir karena urusan bisnis, tapi mereka bilang ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan bisnis. Aku juga merasa aneh karena eomma ikut, padahalkan selama ini eomma tidak pernah mau ikut campur terlalu dalam dengan urusan bisnis ayah." Jelas Kyunnie panjang lebar, sementara Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut pertanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Kyunnie, mereka tampak sangat serius, hingga mereka tidak menyadari tiga orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Tuan dan nyonya Cho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak dan keponakannya. Sementara Yunho, dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ekhemm…. Sudah cukup, acara penjelasannya Jae, Kyunnie?" kata Yunho, yang sebelumnya melihat jam tangannya. Kedua orang yang sedari tadi diperhatikanpun melihat ke arah Yunho secara bersamaan dan mengangguk secara bersamaan pula. Jangan lupakan, masih dengan tampang serius mereka. Yunho menahan tawa meihatnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat." Yunho menggandeng tangan tunangannya, dengan Jaejoong menggandeng tangan adik sepupunya , rupanya Jaejoong sangat merindukan adik sepupu tersayangnya ini. Sebelum berangkat mereka tidak lupa permisi pada tuan dan nyonya Cho.

"Paman, bibi. Kami berangkat dulu ya. Doakan kami semoga acaranya sukses." Kata Yunho mewakili mereka bertiga.

"Ya, kami selalu mendo'akan kalian. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Kata nyonya Cho.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju mobil Yunho.

Dalam perjalanan, Kyunnie membuka suara "Hei, Jae eonni. Kau belum mengenalkanku dengan tunanganmu ini."

"EEH? Hohohoho aku lupa Kyunnie. Yun, kenalkan ini adik sepupuku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Kyunnie kenalkan ini calon suamiku, Jung Yunho." Kyunnie dan Yunho hanya saling berbalas senyum. Karena tidak mungkinkan mereka bersalaman sementara Yunho sedang menyetir?

"Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu Kyuhyun-shi." Kata Yunho. "Hush… apa-apaan kau Yun, panggil dia Kyunnie. Dia bukan orang asing. Dia adik sepupuku." Jaejoong memberi peringatan pada Yunho karena tidak suka dengan panggilan yang dia gunakan Yunho pada adik sepupunya. "Hehe maaf Jae" Yunho hanya meminta maaf.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihatku di mana Yunho?" Jaejoong kembali memberi peringatan, tapi kali ini pada Kyunnie "Kyunnie, panggil dia Yunho oppa. Dia adalah calon kakak iparmu."

"Hhhah…. Iya Jae eonni. Kau pernah melihatku di mana Yunho oppa?"

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

"Mungkin kau pernah melihat fotonya di dompetku Yun" kata Jaejoong.

"Mungkin" kata Yunho ragu.

.

.

.

Sementara di halaman belakang rumah kedua orang tua Yunho, terlihat beberapa orang tengah mengatur dan menghias tempat tersebut. Di sana ada panggung kecil, meja panjang yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat untuk meletakkan maknan-makanan yang akan disajikan untuk para tamu , meja-meja kecil yang masing-masingnya di kelilingi empat buah kursi, ada juga air mancur buatan yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah halaman tersebut. Semuanya di hias sesuai dengan pesanan si pemilik acara aka Jung Yunho dan tunangnnya Jaejoong.

"sepertinya meja untuk makanan itu terlalu mepet dengan meja para tamu. Tolong di perhatikan lagi jaraknya." interupsi seorang wanita hamil yang diketahui bernama Lee Hukjae. Sementara orang-orang yang berperan sebagai pegawai di sana hanya menuruti kata si wanita hamil.

"Hhhhaah… Hyukkie sayang, akukan sudah bilang, duduk saja, jangan berdiri. Bagaimana kalau kau kelelahan dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit seperti waktu itu? Aku khawatir padamu dan anak kita sayang." Sang suami yang bernama Lee Donghae mengingatkan sang istri.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Hae. Lagi pula, akukan hanya berdiri sebentar." Hyukie memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Donhae hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! Sepertinya, pekerjaan kalian hampir sempurna." Teriak Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Ish, kau mengagetkanku Jae. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di depan telingaku?!" Hyukkie mengelus telinganya karena teriakan cetar Jaejoong tersebut. Ternya Jaejoong berteriak di samping Hyukkie yang duduk dekat pintu belakan rumah tersebut.

"Lagipula siapa suruh kau duduk di dekat pintu Hyukhyuk?" Hyukkie yang merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut langsung menengok ke asal suara, dia melihat seorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"KYUNIIIIIE.! Kapan kau kembali dari Amerika? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa." Sama seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Hyukkie langsung menerjang Kyunnie.

"Ck. Kenapa kau sama saja dengan Jae eonni sih Hyukhuk. Lepas, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Hyukjae langsung melepas pelukannya pada Kyunnie. Sementara Jaejoong sudah kabur dari tempat itu diikuti Yunho untuk membantu menyiapkan tempat acaranya, sekaligus tidak ingin mengganggu reuni dua sahabat tersebut.

"Kau hamil Hyukhyuk?" Tanya Kyunnie dengan mata melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Hyukkie tersenyum sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, kemudian berkata "Sudah Sembilan bulan Kyunnie." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya saking tidak percayanya. Sahabat masa SMAnya yang dulu berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin hamil sebelum melihat Kyunnie menikah ternyata mengingkari perkataannya sendiri.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya baru Kyunnie dapat mengeluarkan suaranya "Astaga, kau mengingkari kata-katamu Hyukhyuk. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang sewaktu kau baru menikah dulu bahwa kau tidak akan hamil dulu sebelum aku menikah? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau sudah hamil?" Kyunnie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hhhah, ini bukan kehendakku Kyunnie. Aku hamil setelah setahun menikah. Pada awalnya aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya, sampai aku mengalami pendarahan ketika aku jatuh terpeleset di kamar mandi. Saat itu usia kandunganku sudah dua bulan." Jelas Hyukkie kepada sahabatnya itu dengan tampang menyesal karena mengingkari perkataannya sendiri. Kyunnie tidak menjawab, tapi dia memasang wajah ngambeknya dengan mengembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan menundukkan wajahnya

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu Kyunnie, kau membuat hyukkie tidak jadi menyesal." Kyunnie mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Donghaae tengah tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jangan ikut campur Lee Donghae. Hyukkie melanggar kata-katanya gara-gara kau!" Kyunnie menunjuk Donghae. Donhae hanya memasang tampang polosnya.

"Memangnya aku salah di bagian mananya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Karena kau suaminya, dan kau itu mesum." Kyunnie kembali memasang tampang ngambeknya. Donghae hanya mengerjabkan matanya sambil berfikir,dia benar-benar tidak habis fikir kenapa Kyunnie menyalahkannya, padahalkan dia itu suaminya Hyukkie, oke, dia mengakui dirinya mesum, lalu kenapa dia salah? Bukankah apapun yang dia lakukan pada Hyukkie itu tidak masalah? Dan masih ada fikiran-fikiran yang lainnya.

"KYUNIIIE. Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali siiih?" hyukkie mencubit pipi tembem Kyunnie. Dia tahu sahabatnya ini bukan marah padanya karena dia hamil. tapi karena satu hal yang lain.

"Jangan menyentuh pipiku Hyukhyuk. Kau itu jahat. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang kehamilanmu HAH?! Kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi? Atau kau memang sudah melupakanku, gara-gara si ikan itu?" cecar Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie… aku sama sekali tidak pernah melupakanmu, kau itu sahabatku untuk selamanya. Tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun di dunia ini. Termasuk… si ikan itu." Hyukkie menatap sekilas suaminya yang menatapnya tidak percaya. "Karena… si ikan itu adalah suamiku, pendamping hidupku, orang yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku, yang akan menjadi tempat berlindungku. Pokoknya semua deh. Hahahaha" Hyukkie tertawa di akhir kalimatnya karena sang suami sudah memeluk tubuhnya dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya. Sementara Kyunnie. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat dan pasangannya itu.

"WOOOOOOY! Donghae cepat kemari… selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" panggil seseorang yang ternyata Yunho itu. "Ish. Mengganggu saja" kata Donghae yang kemudian melepas pelukannya pada Hyukkie, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengatur tempat acara.

"hey baby, tumbuhlah jadi anak yang sehat ya, berbaktilah pada ayah dan ibumu, jangan jadi anak nakal, dan satu lagi jangan tiru sifat ayah dan ibumu yang sama-sama mesum ya." Kyunnie berbisik di atas perut buncit Hyukkie sambil mengelusnya. Hyukkie hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sebenarnya Kyunnie sudah tahu jika Hyukkie tengah hamil, karena Jaejoong yang memberitahunya. Dia juga tahu tentang keadaan Hyukkie dua bulan yang lalu saat Hyukkie sempat drop karena terlalu lelah, dan hampir kehilangan bayinya, saat itu Kyunnie benar-benar khawatir dan ingin segera pulang untuk melihat keadaannya. Namun, apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Saat itu ia sedang ujian.

"Ayo semuanya… kita harus bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi orang yang akan mendapat kejutan ini pulang." Seru Jaejoong. Kini semuanya sedang bersiap-siap pada posisinya masing-masing. YunJae berdiri di depan panggung sambil memegang mike. Kyunnie dan kedua orang tua Jaejoong yang memang sudah datang saat terjadi perdebatan antara dua orang sahabat itu membawa kue dan bersembunyi di belakang panggung. HaeHyuk sengaja duduk di kursi para tamu. Dan yang lainnya sudah siap pada tugasnya masing-masing.

#di depan halaman rumah kedua orang tua Yunho.

"Terimakasih Siwon-ah, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Maafkan Yunho yang membuatmu repot seperti ini. Padahal dia yang punya rencana untuk mengajak kami jalan-jalan, tapi dia malah tidak bisa. Anak itu benar-benar." Ungkap nyonya Jung aka ibu Yunho setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Haha… tidak apa bi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Lagi pula kalian sudah ku anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Jadi, jika kalian meminta bantuanku, dengan senang hati aku akan membantu."

"Kau memang anak yang baik Siwon-ah. Mari masuk dulu." Tuan Jung aka ayah Yunho mengajak Siwon masuk. Siwonpun ikut masuk. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan keadaan rumah itu. Lampu di dalam ruangan benar-benar gelap.

"Kenapa lampu ruangannya tidak menyala? Padahal lampu depan menyala." Tuan Jung bingung melihat keadaan rumahnya.

"Mungkin ada yang tidak beres dengan kilometernya paman. Ayo kita lihat." Siwon mengajak Tuan dan Nyonya Jung menuju ke halaman belakang rumah.

"Kau benar Siwon-ah"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah. Langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar lantunan lagu happy birthday. Mereka menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ayah dan ibu Yunho benar-benar terkejut melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di sana dengan lampu sorot. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatnya, karena dia sudah tahu dengan rencana ini. Mereka semakin terkejut dengan kemunculan tiga orang membawa kue dengan lilin angka 30 dari belakang panggung dan ikut serta berdiri berdampingan dengan Yunjae. Siwonpun melangkah ke arah lima orang itu dan ikut bernyanyi. Dia berdiri di samping seorang gadis pembawa kue yang ia tidak tahu siapa itu karena hanya lilin yang menjadi penerangnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke-30!" teriak semua orang yang ada di sana kepada tuan dan nyonya Jung. Merekapun bergerak maju mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Melihat sang calon mertua menangis haru, Jaejoong langsung mendekati dan memeluknya. Orang tua Jaejoong yang membawa kue juga ikut maju untuk memberikan kue tersebut kepada sang calon besan.

"Besan, terharunya dilanjutkan nanti saja ya. Sekarang tiup lilin ini, dan potong kuenya." Kata ayah Jaejoong. Ibu Jaejoong mencubit pinggang sang suami. "AWWW, kenapa kau mencubitku istriku? sakit" jerit kesakitan ayah Jaejoong.

"Rasakan. Siapa suruh kau merusak moment" elak ibu Jaejoong dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari sang suami yang sedang menatapnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA" terdengar suara tawa dari semua orang yang ada di sana. Dan acarapun dilanjutkan.

Kyunnie hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah saudara kandung ibunda tercintanya itu, _ternyata kelakuan mereka tidak jauh berbeda _benak Kyunnie. Sementara itu Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka bergerak maju menuju kerumunan tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang juga tengah mundur untuk menghindar dari kerumunan orang yang sedang mengucapkan selamat kepada orang tua Yunho tersebut. Baru lima langkah ia tidak sengaja menyenggol pot bunga besar yang diletakkan di sana.

"Aduh… siapa sih yang meletakkan pot bunga di sini?" iapun langsung berbalik, dan lagi-lagi ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berada di belakangnya yang ternyata adalah Siwon.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja." Si penabrak tersebut menunduk minta maaf pada Siwon.

DEG

_Suara ini _kata Siwon dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Siwon berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Siwon tertegun hingga beberapa detik "Tidak apa-apa nona. Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu."

DEG

_Kenapa suara orang ini begitu mirip dengannya? Jangan-jangan…. Aaaargh, tidak mungkin. _Batin si penabrak dengan degup jantung yang tidak kalah cepat dari Siwon. Ia masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi, menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini bukan karena merasa menyesal, tapi karena takut apa yang ia fikirkan benar. Ia takut orang yang ia tabrak tadi adalah, seseorang yang ia kenal dulu. Siwon juga tidak beranjak dari tempatnya karena, merasa sangat penasaran dengan orang di depannya suara Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Siwonniiiiiie! Kyunniiiiiie! Apa yang kalian lakukan di situ? Apa kalian sudah berkenalan? Cepat kemarii!" Siwon dan si penabrak yang ternyata Kyunnie tersebut, sama-sama menengok ke asal suara. Namun kemudian mereka tersadar dengan nama yang dipanggil oleh Jaejoong tersebut. Merekapun secara bersamaan mengalihkan pandangan untuk saling melihat satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan jantung yang sama berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari yang baru saja mereka rasakan beberapa detik yang lalu. Tiba-tiba saja suasana diantara mereka menjadi tersa begitu yang sama-sama sangat familiar untuk diri mereka kini berada di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Mereka terus saling berpandangan hingga Kyunnie mengalihkan pandangannya. Melihat kedua orang yang dipanggilnya hanya diam saja di tempat, Jaejoong mendatangi mereka.

"Ish, kalian ini, kenapa hanya diam di sini? Sebentar lagi giliranmu untuk bernyanyi Kyunnie." Jaejoongpun menarik Kyunnie dari sana. Siwon masih terdiam di tempat. Ada perasaan rindu yang membucah di dada Siwon, ingin rasanya dia memeluk orang itu, tapi apa yang mampu ia lakukan? Di tempat ini mereka seperti orang asing yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Keadaan Kyunnie tidak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon, ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya, bahwa ada rasa rindu yang ia tahu perasaan itu menyesakkan dadanya, ia berusaha menahan air mata yang kini sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya agar tidak jatuh.

TBC

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi antara Siwon dan Kyunnie?


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE FROM THE PAST2

.

.

.

Sampai di akhir acara, semua tamu yang menghadiri acara kejutan tersebut sudah pulang semua dan meninggalkan keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong serta sepasang suami istri yakni Hyukjae dan Donghae. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Jadi, ini sepupumu yang baru kembali dari Amerika itu Jae?" kata nyonya Jung melihat Kyunnie.

"iya eomma. Hehe.. aku lupa mengenalkannya pada kalian." Jaejoongpun mengajak Kyunnie yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya untuk berdiri . Jaejoongpun mengenalkan Kyunnie kepada keluarga Yunho.

"appa, eomma, Siwonnie… Perkenalkan, ini Kyunnie, sepupu yang paling aku sayangi"

Kyuhyunpun membungkukkan badannya. "Halo semuaa…" sapanya.

"Waaah.. kau cantik sekali Kyunnie. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong." Kyunnie hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan ibu Yunho.

"tentu saja eomma… kamikan begitu mirip. sewaktu kecil kami sering dikatakan kembar." Kata Jaejoong.

"benarkah?" kata ibu Yunho. Dan merekapun mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai pernikahan YunJae yang akan segera dilangsungkan satu bulan lagi. Sesekali Siwon dan Kyunnie ikut berbicara dengan mereka, meski mereka lebih banyak diam. Sesekali Siwon mencuri pandang ke arah Kyunnie begitu juga dengan Kyunnie, tidak ada satupun orang di dalam ruangan itu yang menyadari tingkah aneh dari kedua orang ini. Sampai mereka semua melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat untuk hari esok.

.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga kim.. tepatnya di sebuah kamar seorang wanita sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Dia ada di sini oppa"

_"Kau bertemu dengannya? Di mana?"_

"Ya kak… aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku menghadiri pesta kejutan untuk calon mertua Jaejoong"

_"ooowh, akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengan sahabatmu itu… kalian sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana keadaannya dan kandungannya?"_

"Hmmmm…? O_o kau sedang membicarakan siapa oppa?"

_"Bukannya kau sedang membicarakan sahabat sehidup sematimu yang bernama Hyukjae itu?"_

"Ck, memangnya siapa yang membicarakan orang itu? Aku tidak sedang membicarakan si Hyuk Hyuk"

_"Lalu kau sedang membicarakan siapa?"_

"Laki-laki itu…"

_"HAAAAH! Kau bertemu dengannya? OMG… Kau tidak apa-apakan? Bagaimana reaksinya melihatmu?" _

"Sepertinya dia sama terkejutnya denganku.. Bagaimana ini oppa? Aku takut dia menanyakan keberadaan Suho, aku tidak mau dia mengambil Suho dariku."

_"Tenanglah Kyunnie, dia tidak akan bisa mengambil Suho darimu. Aku yang akan menjaganya. Jika dia ingin berbuat macam-macam padamu, segera laporkan padaku, aku akan langsung terbang ke sana dan menghajarnya."_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_ "Kyunnie? Apa kau masih di sana? Kenapa kau diam saja?"_

Krik… krik… krik

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyunnie

-_-…. Tiba tiba saja

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. Kau ini ada-ada saja oppa, sejak kapan kau bisa terbang? Memangnya kau sudah berubah jadi Supermen si dalaman luar itu?"

O_o

"Dan juga, memangnya kau bisa bertarung? Aku tahu kau bisa taekwondo, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu bertarung di dunia nyata, bahkan aku tahu kau tidak akan tega memukul semut"

_"Woooooiiii…. Kau jangan merendahkanku adik kurang ajar, enak saja. Dan siapa yang kau juluki dengan 'si dalaman luar'? dengar ya, sekali lagi kau mengatai idolaku seperti itu. Awas saja kau!"_

"Hohohoho.. memangnya kau mau melakukan apa? Aku tidak takut"

_"MWORAGOO!..."_

TOK TOK TOK

"Hush, jangan ribut dulu Min oppa, ada yang datang"

_"siapa?"_

Kyunnie menghentikan percakapannya dengan seseorang di seberang telepon sana sejenak.

"KYUNNIE! BOLEHKAH AKU MASUK?!" teriakan seseorang dari luar. (author:please deh, ni orang, malem-malem teriak. Gk tau orang lagi tidur apa. Jaejoong: ih.. suka-suka gue donk, ni rumah, rumah gue, knapa lu yang repot thor? Mending lu diem aje deh! _Sambil memasang tampang yang sepertinya mulai terlihat agak menyeramkan… _Author: iya deh iya… berjalan mundur dengan sangat perlahan lalu kemudian berteriak KABOOOOORRR!)#plak

Kyunnie, kembali membuka percakapan "Itu Jae eonni"

"MASUKLAH Jae eonni.. pintunya tidak terkunci!" serunya dari dalam kamar mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk. Jaejoongpun masuk dan segera duduk di samping Kyunnie.

"Kau sedang apa Kyu? Kenapa kau belum tidur? Besok pagi kau akan menemaniku memilih cincin pernikahan. Aku tidak mau kau tiba-tiba sakit karena tidur terlalu larut" marah Jaejoong.

"iya eonni, iya.. aku akan segera tidur. Tapi setelah aku selesai berbicara dengan Minho oppa."

"MINHOO?! YAH…! Cepat berikan telponmu padaku, aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Jaejoongpun merebut HP dari tangan Kyunnie.

"MINHOOO… YAAAh! CHO MINHO! Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang? Apa kau tidak pernah merindukanku? Awas Saja kau jika tidak datang ke acara pernikahanku!"

_"ish… berisik…"_

"KAUUUUU!" Jaejoong emosi karena merasa tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Kyunniepun turun tangan ia mengambil kembali HPnya lalu menyeret Jaejoong keluar kamarnya.

"KYUUU! AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA DENGANNYA!" DOR… DOR… DOR.. Jaejoong terus menggedor pintu kamar Kyunnie.

"LANJUTKAN BESOK SAJA EONNI! AKU INGIN ISTIRAHAT!"

PIP.. Kyunnie memutuskan sambungan panggilannya dengan sang kakak.

"Hhaah, semoga besok aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya." Kyunniepun melangkah ke ranjangnya dan berbaring.

#Flashback 4 tahun yang lalu

Boston, Amerika Serikat, Harvard University tepatnya di fakultas bisnis dan manajemen.

3 orang mahasiswa sedang berkumpul di depan kelasnya, mereka sedang memperhatikan dua orang mahasiswi yang berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Hei, kau lihat gadis itu?" tanya seorang mahasiswa yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan dua lesung pipi di wajahnya yang akan tampak ketika dia tersenyum.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya mahasiswa berwajah tampan namun dingin.

"Aaaah.. aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sini." Elaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu Andrew. Dia cantik kok. Lagipula sepertinya dia sebangsa denganmu." Kata salah seorang yang bertampang bule.

"EEh? Memangnya kau tahu dari mana kalau dia sebangsa denganku, David?" jawab orang yang dipanggil Andrew tadi.

"Ck, Aku memiliki kekasih di jurusan dan tingkat yang sama dengannya. Dia adalah mahasiswi baru di sini, dia orang Korea. Dan katanya, selain dia cantik dia juga sangat pintar. Bahkan dia menjadi incaran teman-teman laki-laki sekelasnya." Jelas David.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau ini. Kau tampan dan pintar. Tapi ternyata kau _LOLA_ dalam hal kabar di lingkunganmu sendiri Siwon." Kata seseorang yang sejak tadi diam.

"Kau juga sudah tahu Kibum? Kenapa hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu tentang orang itu?"

"KARENA KAU ITU KUDET (Kurang Updet)" teriak kedua temannya.

Andrew alias Siwon hanya nyengir kuda melihat kedua temannya. Kedua temannya hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang mereka muncul suara dari salah satu teman mereka yang tadi tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"jika tertarik dengannya, aku bisa membantumu" ketiga orang yang mendengarnya berbalik melihat ke arahnya.

"memangnya kau mau apa, Charles?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau lihat saja nanti" kata Charles dengan senyum misteriusnya. Ketiga orang yang memperhatikan Charles tiba-tiba saja merasa khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan teman mereka tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, Charles mengajak Andrew aka Siwon untuk pergi ke sebuah café. Di sana mereka melihat gadis yang kemarin mencuri perhatian Siwon.

"Kau lihat gadis itu?" Charles menunjuk tempat gadis tersebut. Siwon mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Charles. Siwonpun mengangguk. Tempat gadis itu tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, hanya berjarak tiga meja dari meja tempat duduk mereka.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau jangan banyak bertanya Andrew. Lebih baik kau ikuti saja ucapanku."

"Ck, memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?"

"sudah aku katakan, jangan banyak bertanya. Sekarang kau pergi saja mengambil minuman kita." Siwon hanya menuruti perkataan sahabatnya ini.

"Oh ya, kau mau minum apa Charles?"

"Seperti biasa saja tuan Choi. Kenapa hari ini kau banyak bertanya. Biasanya juga kau pendiam" Siwon menghela nafas mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Benar juga, biasanya dia tidak akan banyak bertanya tentang apapun, tetapi hari ini, ia malah menjadi orang yang berkebalikan dari hari biasanya, tetapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Dia langsung melesat ke arah stand yang menyediakan minuman. Baru saja dia akan berbalik membawa minuman mereka, Charles sudah memanggilnya. Tidak sabaran sekali. Batin Siwon.

"Andrew, bisakah kau lebih cepat? Aku sudah kehausan!"

"Ck, memangnya aku pelayanmu." Gerutu Siwon, kemudian ia berbalik. Dan saat ia berbalik, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari arah samping, yang membuat minuman yang baru saja ia beli tumpah.

"AWW… I'm Sorry Mr." mendengar suara itu Siwon langsung melihat ke arah orang yang baru saja menabraknya tersebut. Astagaaaaa… ternyata dia adalah gadis yang telah menarik perhatiannya selama beberapa hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia berkata

"Gwaechana…. Aku tidak apa-apa nona." Gadis itu menatap Siwon.

"Kau, Korea?" tanya Gadis tersebut pada Siwon. Siwonpun mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak antusias.

"Waaaaaah! Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan kawan sebangsaku." Siwon tidak berkata apa-apa saat mendengar gadis itu berbicara seperti itu. Bukan karena ia tidak perduli dengan apa yang gadis itu ucapkan, bukan karena ia cuek atau tidak suka dengan perkataan gadis itu. Tetapi, ia diam karena ia sedang terfokus pada pemandangan di depannya itu. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar manis, bahkan sangat cantik bila dilihat dari dekat seperti saat ini, lihat saja, matanya yang bulat, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang merah alami, dan kulitnya yang putih mulus seputih susu. Rupanya Siwon benar-benar sudah terpikat dalam pesona gadis ini.

"Hei…. Kau mendengarku? kenapa kau melamun?" gadis itu mengibaskan tangnnya di depan wajah Siwon.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Siwon tiba-tiba berkata "Cantik" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Siwon barusan membuat pipi putih sang gadis memerah. Gadis itu menunduk malu. Sadar dengan ucapannya yang barusan, Siwon langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, Anuuuuu…. Kenalkan namaku Siwon, Choi Siwon. Kau?" Siwon mengangkat tangan kanannya bermaksud untuk mengajak gadis itu berjabat tangan. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, dan membalas jabatan tangan Siwon.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun"

Charles yang memang memperhatikan kejadian itu sejak awal, tersenyum melihatnya. Langkah pertama untuk mendekatkan Siwon dengan gadis itu sudah berhasil.

Sejak saat itu, baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun menjadi sering bertemu. Dan menjadi akrab satu sama lain.

#Flashback end

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong dan Kyunnie sudah berada di toko perhiasan.

"Waaah… cincin yang ini bagus, bagaimana menurutmu Kyunnie?" Jaejoong terlihat begitu antusias memilih cincin pernikahannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku eonni? Harusnya kau bertanya pada calon suamimu itu." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Ck, kau ini… tidak membantu sama sekali. Padahal aku sengaja mengajakmu agar kau membantuku memilih sebelum Yunho datang."

Kyunnie mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian bertanya. "Kenapa harus aku? Kaukan tahu bagaimana tidak perdulinya aku dengan hal-hal semacam ini." Kyunnie menghentikan ucapannya, kemudian melirik ke arah pelayan toko tersebut "Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan dari dia saja eonni? Pasti dia sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini." Pelayan toko yang merasa dirinya disebut dalam percakapan dua insan di depannya tersebut angkat bicara.

"Saya siap membantu anda nona, anda ingin cincin yang terbuat dari apa? Emas putih, perak, tembaga, besi, atau seng (?) sekalipun tersedia di sini. Silahkan anda sebutkan bentuknya, mau yang berbentuk lingkaran, kotak, persegi? Mau yang ada taburan berlian di atasnya…..(bla… bla….. bla)…"

Sementara pelayan toko tersebut berbicara panjang lebar tentang produknya, Kyunnie dan Jaejoong saling melemparkan pandangan aneh kepada pelayan toko tersebut, dan yang ada dalam fikiran keduanya _(ini toko perhiasan atau bangunan sih?)_ O_o #plak

Tidak tahan dengan si pelayan toko yang terus berbicara aneh, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk permisi saja dari sana untuk pergi membeli minuman sembari menunggu Yunho datang.

cafe

"Yeobosseo… Yunnie kau di mana? Aku sudah menunggumu dari satu jam yang lalu, kenapa kau belum juga datang? Kau sudah terlambat 25 menit dari waktu perjanjian kita!" omel Jaejoong pada orang di seberang telepon.

"….." sepertinya Jaejoong sedang khusyuk mendengar Yunho berbicara hingga…

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

"MWOOOO! Kecelakaan? Kau di mana sekarang? Kau tidak apa-apakan? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"….."

Mendengar kata kecelakaan, Kyunnie yang sedari tadi cuekpun menjadi penasaran. Dia menatap Jaejoong.

"huft syukurlah jika seperti itu. Aku dan Kyunnie akan menyusul ke sana." Jaejoong yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Kyunnie balik menatapnya dengan tatapan mata bertanya, tetapi Kyunnie malah memberikannya pandangan yang sama.

"…" kalimat penutup yang diucapkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyunnie, dan membalas kalimat tersebut dengan tersenyum malu.

"Love you to. Yunnie bear"

PIP

Sambungan teleponpun terputus.

"apa yang terjadi Jae eonni? Siapa yang kecelakaan? Yunho oppakah?" pertanyaan Kyunnie membuat Jaejoong mengerti arti tatapan adik sepupunya tersebut.

"Iya, Kyunnie, dia tidak sengaja menyerepet anak kecil yang sedang menyebrang jalan tadi. Kemudian ia membawa anak kecil itu ke rumah sakit." Jelas jaejoong.

"bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang?"

"dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia masih shock dengan kejadian itu." Baru saja Kyunnie akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi, tetapi Jaejoong sudah mendahuluinya,

"Hhhh… sekarang kita ke rumah sakit Kyunnie." merekapun bangun dari duduknya dan menuju ke arah parkiran, kemudian melaju menuju rumah sakit tempat Yunho membawa anak tersebut.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE FROM THE PAST 3

Rumah Sakit

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Jaejoong terlihat bingung.

"Kau kenapa eonni?" tanya Kyunnie.

"Aduuuuuh… aku tidak tahu letak ruangannya. Aku lupa menanyakannya pada Yunnie tadi. Aduuuuh… bagaimana ini? ponselku mati. Apa yang harus kulakukan Kyunnie?" Ungkap Jaejoong heboh. Kyunnie memaklumi sikap kakak sepupunya yang seperti ini jika sedang khawatir. Kyunniepun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihatnya, memandang Kyunnie bingung.

"Ck, kenapa kau terlihat bingung eonni? Ini, pakai saja ponselku untuk menghubungi Yunho oppa."

Jaejoong menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Oh iya. Hehehe….. maafkan aku Kyunnie." Jaejoongpun mengambil telepon genggam Kyunnie dan menggunaknnya menghubungi Yunho.

Setelah menghubungi Yunho Jaejoong dan Kyunniepun menyusul ke ruangan yang di sebutkan Yunho. Tanpa fikir panjang, mereka langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Permisiiii.." kata Jaejoong saat membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ah… kau sudah sampai Jae? Kemarilah." Sambut Yunho begitu melihat Jaejoong di depan pintu. Yunho melirik ke samping dan belakang Jaejoong. Karena merasa janggal, akhirnya Yunhopun bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Jae, bukankah kau tadi bersama Kyunnie? Ke mana dia?"

"Eh? Oh, ya… tadi kyunnie bilang, dia mau ke kamar mandi, katanya ingin mengecek sesuatu." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Memeriksa sesuatu? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita tanyakan saja nanti pada orangnya langsung. Oh iya, anak itu di mana? Kenapa dia tidak di kamarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung, karena tidak melihat satu orangpun di dalam ruangan itu selain Yunho.

"dia sedang keluar dengan Siwon. Katanya dia lapar."

"Kau bersama Siwon?... Kenapa bukan kau saja yang keluar membelikan anak itu makanan. Diakan sedang sakit."

"hehe… iya, tadi aku ke datang ke rumah Siwon, karena dia memerlukan bantuanku. Kemudian, karena dia tidak memiliki kegiatan hari ini, jadi aku mengajaknya." Yunho terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ah, satu lagi pertanyaanmu yang belum ku jawab. Tadi aku sudah menawarkan anak itu untuk tetap tinggal di kamarnya, dan aku saja yang pergi ke kantin untuk membelikannya makanan, tapi dia keras kepala tetap ingin pergi sendiri, jadilah Siwon yang menemaninya keluar dan aku menunggu kalian di sini."

Jaejoong hanya ber-oh- ria mendengar penjelasan dari calon suaminya ini.

Cklek

Suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Maaf eonni, aku lama…. Hehe" Kyunnie yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi datang dengan wajah pucat. Melihat wajah Kyunnie yang pucat seperti itu membuat Jaejoong khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Kyunnie? Apa kau sakit? kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Jaejoong meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas kening Kyunnie dan satunya lagi di atas keningnya sendiri. Tidak hangat, biasa saja. Batin Jaejoong merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyunnie menepis tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas keningnya"Aku tidak apa-apa eonni. Aku hanya sakit perut saja."

"Mwoo? Kau sakit perut? Apa magmu kambuh? Pagi tadi kau tidak sarapan?"

"Bukan eonni. Aku tidak sakit perut karena mag. Tetapi karena hal lain."

"Apa itu? Kau tidak menderita sakit parahkan?"

"Aish… eonni, kau mendoakanku hal yang buruk. Sudahlah jangan bertanya lagi. Pertanyaanmu membuat perutku semakin ngilu. Aku ingin duduk." Kyunniepun mengambil posisi duduk di atas sofa yang tersedia di ruanngan tersebut.

"Hhhhah.." Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah adik sepupu kesayangannya ini. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

Klek

Suara pintu dibuka lagi, hingga mengalihkan perhatian YunJae lagi, sementara Kyunnie tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali, karena terfokus pada rasa sakit yang mendera perutnya. Terlihat Siwon yang menggendong anak kecil memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Hendry? Apa kau menyukai makanannya? Hmmm?" tanya Siwon pada anak kecil yang dipanggil Hendry tersebut.

"Iya, ajhucci….. Henli menyukainya. Hehehehe" jawab anak kecil itu, sambil melompat-lompat kecil dalam gendongan Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Hendry.

"Ish, kenapa kau lama sekali Wonnie." Sungut Jaejoong yang melihat Siwon baru datang.

"Eh, noona. Kau sudah lama?" Kata Siwon yang baru menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong. Ia tidak mendengarkan jawaban Jaejoong. Ia malah mengedarkan pandangannnya di sekeliling ruangan tersebut, ingin memastikan sesuatu. Tepatnya mencari kehadiran sosok seseorang. Pandangannya terhenti pada sofa yang di tempati Kyunnie. Kemudian ia mngalihkan pandangannya pada Hendry.

"sekarang kau duduk di atas ranjangmu ya."

"Ah iya…. Wonnie!" kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk pundak Siwon yang sedang mendudukkan Hendry di ranjangnya.

"kenapa noona?"

"Yunho bilang, dia lapar. Kami ingin mencari makan siang dulu. Bisakah kau menjaga Kyunnieku?" Jaejoong melirik ke arah Kyunnie yang kini tengah dalam posisi tidur di atas sofa. Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Jaaejoong.

"Baik noona, kau percayakan saja dia padaku."

"Bagus. Tapi, ingat! Kau jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada adikku. Awas saja jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Sepertinya dia sedang sakit. Jadi sebaiknya, kau jangan mengganggunnya jika ia tertidur." Ancam Jaejoong.

"Kau tenang saja noona. Lagipula aku juga masih ingin menemani Hendry makan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Jaejoong, kemudian melihat ke arah Hendry yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Kami permisi dulu ya Henli cayang… nanti kami kembali." Ungkap Jaejoong pada anak itu, karena tidak tahan dengan pipi chubby Hendry, Jaejoongpun mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Hmmmmmmh… kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali siiiiih?"

"Ahuh… ha..hit… ahumma… (aduh, sakit ajhumma)"

"Ups, maaf… heeee" jaejoong masih terus menatap Hendry, ia seperti melihat boneka beruang imut kesukaannya.

"Cepatlah Jae, aku sudah sangat kelaparan" teriak Yunho dari depan pintu yang sudah siap untuk ia buka.

"Aish, mengganggu saja." Gerutu Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan panggilan Yunho.

"Jae…~" panggil Yunho sekali lagi.

"Ish, baiklah." Jaejoong beranjak dari kegiatannya menatapi anak kecil itu.

Blam

Suara pintu tertutup. Sementara Siwon menemani Hendry yang sedang makan, matanya selalu awas dalam mengawasi Kyunnie.

Begitu Hendry selesai dengan kegiatan makannya, iapun mengeluh pada Siwon bahwa ia ngantuk dan ingin tidur, tetapi dengan dinyanyikan lagu. Siwonpun menuruti keinginan Hendry. Melakukan hal seperti ini, membuat Siwon teringat akan seseorang yang selalu ia nyanyikan jika akan tertidur. Ia kembali melirik ke arah Kyunnie.

"ssssssstt…" Kyunnie meringis dalam tidurnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa semakin sakit.

Siwon yang merasa Hendry sudah terlelap, mendatangi tempat Kyunnie. Iapun duduk di depan Kyunnie. Karena melihat Kyunnie yang mulai tertidur dengan tenang kembali, SIwon memperbaiki cara tidur Kyunnnie, ia membaringkan tubuh Kyunnie menghadap atas, lalu kemudian ia meluruskan kaki Kyunnie. Iapun mulai mengelus perut Kyunnie, yang dirasanya akan dapat meringankan sakit perut Kyunnie. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

**#Flashback**

mansion keluarga Cho, Boston, Amerika Serikat

Di pagi hari minggu yang cerah.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring sambil membaca buku di dalam kamarnya dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Ia tidak memperdulikannya.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Kyunnie bangun dengan kesalnya, karena merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu tersebut. "Aish.. siapa sih bertamu pagi-pagi begini? Min oppa dan ajhumma juga ke mana? Tumben sekali mereka tidak di rumah hari minggu begini." Kyunniepun segera menuruni anak tangga.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"yeah, I'm coming" Kyunnie setengah berlari ke arah pintu.

Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat punggung seorang pria yang ia tidak tahu entah siapa orang itu.

"Ekhem… who are you? Whoyoulooking for?" tanya Kyunnie pada pria di depannya ini. Kemudian pria yang ditanyai oleh Kyunnie itumembalikkan badannya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Kyunnie ketika melihat pria di depannya ini.

"Aah.. Siwonnie oppa..! waaah… penampilanmu berubah. You look more Handsome." Seru Kyunnie melihat tamunya yang ternyata adalah Siwon.

"Really Kyunnie? Ah… aku jadi malu." Siwon mengaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Why are you so shy oppa? Bukankah kau sudah biasa mendengar pujian tentang ketampananmu itu?" goda Kyunnie.

"Ahahaha… bolehkah aku masuk Kyunnie? Di luar sangat panas…" Siwon mengibas-ngibaskankan tangannya karena merasa panas, bahkan pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah basah karena keringat.

"OOOh… Ahahahaha…sorry I'm forget, aku terlalu terpana melihatmu oppa." Canda Kyunnie, yang membuat Siwon Siwon menjadi semakin malu.

" Silahkan masuk oppa." Kyunnie dan Siwonpun memasuki apartemen keluarga Cho tersebut. Mereka menuju ke ruang tamu, Kyunniepun mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk dan menawarkannya minuman.

"Silahkan duduk oppa. Mau minum apa?"

"Aah… terserah kau saja Kyunnie."

"Oke…" Kyunniepun beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju ke dapur.

Sementara Kyunnie berada di dapur. Siwon bermonolog, sambil menggigit kukunya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aduuh, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? SIWON! HWAITING! Kau pasti bisa!" dengan semangat yang tinggi ia mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, memberi semangat pada diri sendiri.

"kali ini aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku. Jangan sampai gagal."

Begitu Kyunnie kembali ke ruang tamu, Siwon segera berdiri mengambil nampan berisi minuman dari tangan Kyunnie, karena tadi ia melihat Kyunnie sempat oleng begitu keluar dari pintu dapur, ia juga melihat wajah pucat Kyunnie.

"Kau kenapa Kyuniie? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Apa kau sakit?" Siwon yang khawatir segera memapah Kyunnie untuk duduk di kursi.

"Aah, aku tidak apa-apa oppa, duduklah."

Sepertinya Siwon lupa dengan tujuan awalnya datang ke apartemen keluarga Cho. Dia hanya memperthatikan Kyunnie yang tengah memegangi perutnya seperti sedang menahan sakit.

"Kyu apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat saja? Wajahmu terlihat semakin pucat."

"Tidak apa-apa oppa." Kyunnie memaksakan senyumnya untuk meyakinkan Siwon bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"kau jangan berbohong Kyunnie, lihatlah kau bahkan berkeringat dingin. Masuklah ke kamarmu, aku akan menghubungi dokter." Siwon mengelap keringat Kyunnie yang terus saja keluar. Ia berusaha memapah Kyunnie menuju kamar Kyunnie yang berada di lantai 2. Saat menaiki tangga mereka hanya diam. Siwon yang khawatir dengan keadaan Kyunnie hanya terfokus pada Kyunnie. Sesampainya di kamar Kyunnie, Siwon segera menidurkan Kyunnie di ranjangnya. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, barulah Kyunnie membuka suara.

"Sssst, kau tidak usah menghubungi dokter oppa, aku sudah biasa seperti ini setiap bulan."

"MWO! Maksudmu kau sudah lama mengalami ini? Apa kau sudah periksa ke dokter? Apa katanya? Parahkah?" Siwon semakin khawatir. Kyunnie bangun dari tidurnya lalu memukul lengan Siwon.

"Ck, sudah aku bilang, aku tidak apa-apa oppa, aku hanya datang bulan saja, jadi kau tidak usah panik seperti itu…. Aduh..." Kyunnie kembali berbaring dengan memegang perutnya yang terasa semakin sakit.

"astagaaaa Kyunnie, kenapa kau bisa separah ini? Setahuku dari semua teman-teman wanitaku, tidak ada yang pernah mengalami hal seperti kau ini. Pasti ada sesuatu." Siwon geleng-geleng kepala tidak percaya pada perkataan Kyunnie. Kyunnie hanya diam saja tidak membalas perkataan Siwon karena perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. Siwonpun ikut diam memperhatikan Kyunnie.

Setelah merasa sakit perutnya mereda, Kyunniepun membalas perkataan Siwon.

"Jangan sok tahu oppa, memangnya kau pernah menanyakannya pada mereka langsung, pernah melihat mereka mengalami hari pertama mereka? Bahkan ada yang lebih parah dari ini oppa. Huft… awwww!" Kyunnie kembali meringis karena perutnya.

"Aish…. Kyunnie!" Siwon semakin panik.

"PffftBHuahahaha…aww..hahahaha…. hiks." Kyunnie tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah panik Siwon yang terlihat seperti orang ling-lung di mata Kyunnie sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa sakit, sampai air matanya keluar.

"Huft, kenapa kau menertawaiku HAH!? ada yang lucu?" Siwon mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Ups… hehehe, mianhae oppa. Kau terlihat sangat lucu dengan wajah panikmu itu"

"MWOO!" Siwon melotot melihat Kyunnie. Tujuannya sih ingin membuat Kyunnie takut, tetapi…

"Hahahaha… oppa, jangan mengeluarkan tampang seperti itu lagi, kau membuat perutku semakin sakit. Ini sungguhan oppa, perutku benar-benar sakit" wajah marah Siwon terlihat seperti angry bird di mata Kyunnie, dengan kening berkerut, alis menyatu, mata yang makin menyipit, hidung yang mengembang, dan bibirnya yang dimanyunkan (#bayangin aja fotonya Siwoon oppa yang lagi niruin angry bird hehe. Siwon: Grrrrrrr…. Author: Huwaaaaaa! Kabooooor!)

"hhhh… baiklah. Apa yang harusku lakukan agar meringankan sakitmu ini Kyunnie?"

"Kemarilah oppa…" Kyunnie menepuk tempat di salah satu sisi tempat tidurnya. Siwon menurutinya lalu duduk di tempat itu. Kemudian Kyunnie mengambil tangan Siwon meletakkannya di atas perutnya yang sedang sakit, lalu meminta Siwon untuk mengelusnya. Siwon hanya menurutinya.

"Hmmmm… Kyunnie, kenapa harus melakukan ini?"

"Ini caranya untuk meringankan sakit perutku oppa."

"Oooowh, baiklah, tidurlah dengan nyaman Kyunnie." Siwon mengelus perut Kyunnie hingga Kyunnie terlelap, karena merasa nyaman. Baru saja Kyunnie terlelap, seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Aigooo… Kyunnie, what are you doing with this guy, in your room?!" tiba-tiba saja sang kakak Cho Minho muncul dari balik pintu, mengejutkan Kyunnie dan Siwon. Minho memang sudah sering melihat Siwon berkunjung ke rumahnya, tetapi baru kali ini ia melihatnya masuk ke kamar Kyunnie.

"Aish oppa! You surprise me! Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?" Kyunnie yang kesal karena dikejutkan mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon yang melihat hal itu terbengong-bengong karena, baru kali ini ia melihat Kyunnie begitu imut di matanya. Biasanya ia hanya akan melihat wajah ceria Kyunnie yang cantik dan manis. Ia begitu terpana sehingga tak menyadari ketika Minho, kakak Kayunnie bertanya padanya, hingga Kyunnie yang merasa diperhatikan sejak tadi memukul lengannya lalu menengok ke arah Minho.

"Siwon-shii… harus berapa kali aku bertanya baru kau mau menjawabku?!"

"Eeeh, memangnya tadi hyung menanyakan apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Ungkap Siwon dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Hhhhah, sudahlah, aku malas mengulang pertanyaanku. Aku keluar dulu, KAU! Jaga adikku ini, jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya." Minho mengancam Siwon. Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau ke mana lagi oppa? Bukannya kau baru saja pulang?" Kyunnie heran melihat kakanya ini, sepertinya kakaknya ini orang yang sangat sibuk, bahkan di hari libur seperti ini.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, teman kerjaku menghubungiku tadi."

"Hhhah, terserahlah. Yang penting jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh saat kau pulang oppa! J" Minho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya, kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja dari kamar Kyunnie.

"Ah, Wonnie oppa. Apakah kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Yang mana Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon.

"Aish oppa!" Kyunnie melempar bantal ke arah Siwon.

"Aaaah, nde nde, aku akan membantumu meringankan sakit perutmu itu." Siwonpun melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya yakni mengelus perut Kyunnie sampai Kyunnie terlelap. Setelah yakin Kyunnie tidur nyenyak, Siwonpun pamit pada sang bibi yang bekerja di mansion tersebut untuk pulang, dan mengatakan bahwa Kyunnie sedang tertidur di kamarnya.

**#Flashback end**

Kembali ke rumah sakit

Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali ke kamar anak itu.

Cklek

Saat Jaejoong membuka pintu, dia melihat Kyunnie tertidur di atas sofa dalam ruangan dengan jas Siwon sebagai selimutnya, dan melihat Siwon bersama seorang namja asing yang mereka tidak kenali, di atas ranjang, terlihat Hendry yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Begitu Siwon melihat mereka ia langsung mengenalkan namja tersebut.

"Yunho hyung, Jae noona, perkenalkan ini Zhoumi Lau, dia adalah ayah dari Hendry."

"Oh, Hay… Aku Yunho, maafkan karena kelalaianku anakmu menjadi korban." Yunho meminta maaf pada namja yang dikenali sebagai ayah dari si anak. Zhoumi tersenyum pada Yunho. "Hmmm.. tidak apa-apa, aku dan ibunya sudah memaafkanmu Yunho-shii, ini bukan seutuhnya kesalahanmu. Ternyata aku baru mengetahui bahwa pengasuh Hendry itu adalah suruhan dari lawan bisnis kami, yang sengaja di suruh untuk mencelakai anak kami agar aku mundur dari persaingan, dan menyerahkan saham perusahaanku padanya." Zhoumi menjelaskan. Yunho tampak masih bingung dengan penjelasannya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kecelakaan ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Pada saat kecelakaan terjadi, kebetulan ada temanku yang tidak sengaja lewat lokasi kejadian. Ia melihat si pengasuh dengan sengaja mendorong anakku ke jalan raya, dan pada saat itulah kau lewat, dan tidak sengaja menyerepet anakku, pada saat itulah ia langsung menghubungiku dan aku segera datang kemari. Untungnya luka yang dialaminya tidak parah."

Yunho yang sudah mengerti dengan penjelasan Zhoumi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oooooh, seperti itu… Syukurlah. Apa kau sudah menemui dokter Zhoumi-shii?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku sudah menemui dokter tadi. Katannya Hendry sudah bisa dibawa pulang sore ini."

"Syukurlah, eh… tapi kenepa kau baru sampai di sini? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau langsung datang kemari saat kecelakaan itu terjadi? sementara kami di sinii sudah sekitar satu jam" Yunho yang penasaran dengan pernyataan Zhomipun bertanya. Tadi ia dan Siwon sempat berfikir bahwa anak ini tidak memiliki orang tua. Tetapi karena seseorang mengatakan bahwa dia mengenal dan sudah menghubungi orang tuanya, mereka membuang fikiran mereka yang barusan.

"Ahahaha… maaf, maaf… apa anakku membuat kalian repot? Aku tadi berada di rumah mertuaku yang di Busan, jadi maaf jika aku agak sedikit lama sampai ke sini."

"Ooo.. jadi begitu, lalu istrimu di mana?" tanya Yunho yang sejak tadi tidak melihat istri dari Zhuomi Lau.

"Dia masih di Busan untuk menjaga ibunya yang sakit, karena itulah aku kemari aku memang akan menjemput Hendry setelah dia pulang sekolah." Zhoumi terdiam sejenak melihat kea rah anaknya yang tidur di ranjangnya, dengan kondisi kaki dan siku tangan yang di perban, dan kepalanya yang diberikan plester luka, karena kepalanya memang tidak mengalami cedera yang parah hanya lecet saja.

"Tetapi kecelakaan ini terjadi. Ah.. iya, istriku menyampaikan terima kasih pada kalian, karena telah membawanya ke rumah sakit." Zhoumi menyampaikan terima kasih pada Yunho dan Siwon beserta kedua wanita yang di ruangan tersebut.

"Ini memang sudah tanggung jawab kami" Kata Siwon.

Kita beralih dari percakapan tiga orang pria dewasa ini ke dua wanita yang salah satunya sedang berbaring tak berdaya di atas sofa dan yang satunya lagi duduk di atas sofa di sebelahnya. Jaejoong tengah memperhatikan Kyunnie yang tiduran di atas sofa, saat ia melihat tangan Kyunnie bergerak dan matanya mulai terbuka, ia berteriak histeris sampai menyebabkan ketiga pria yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu terlonjak kaget dan Hendry terbangun dari tidurnya.

"HOAAAAAAAAAAA! KYUNNIEEEE! Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Aku fikir kau tidak akan bangun-bangun tadi."

Kyunnie berusaha mendudukkan diri dari posisi tidurnya, dia tampak kesal karena teriakan histeris Jaejoong tadi.

"Aish! Eonni… kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Kau membuatku ingin membunuhmu." Tiba-tiba saja dari tubuh Kyunnie menguar aura jahat yang kapan saja bisa membuatnya benar-benar menjadi pembunuh. Semua yang berada di sana merasakan aura mengerikan tersebut, hingga tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Tapi memang dasar Jaejoong yang lolanya sudah melebihi batas, tidak terlalu menyadari keadaan yang sebenarnya padahal ia adalah penyebab dari ini semua, iapun berbicara.

"ehehehe… peace Kyunnie… aku terlalu khawatir padamu. Tadi Siwon bilang kau hanya datang bulan, tapi aku melihatmu seperti mayat hidup, wajahmu sangat pucat. Memangnya sejak kapan kau mengalami hal semacam itu? Setahuku kau tidak pernah mengalaminya dulu." Cerocos Jaejoong. Kyunnie hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Memangnya kapan terakhir kita tinggal bersama?" melihat aura menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan Kyunnie mulai menghilang, semuanya mengeluarkan nafas lega "Hhhhah"

"Hmmmm… saat kita kelas 2 Junior High School" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Ck… jelas saja kau tidak tahu eonni. Aku mulai seperti ini saat kelas satu Senior High School." Jaejoong hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ekhem… berhubung orang tua Hendry sudah datang, dan waktu menunjukkan menjelang sore. Sebaiknya kita pergi saja."Kata Yunho.

"Eh… Oh… iya… ayo kita pergi Yun…" Jejoong kemudian berdiri kemudian menghampiri Hendry yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan mata setengah tertutup karena masih mengantuk.

"Hendry sayang… Ajhumma pulang dulu ya… semoga cepat sembuh… Muach" Jaejoong kemudian permisi pada Zhoumi dengan memapah Kyunnie, disusul dengan Siwon dan Yunho.

Di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Yunho, dengan posisi Siwon yang diduduk di sebelah kemudi, sementara Jaejoong dan Kyunnie duduk di jok belakang, dengan posisi Kyunnie berbaring merebahkan kepalanya dip aha Jaejoong, dengan keadaan mobil yang hening. Sampai Jaejoong membuka suara memecahkan keheningan.

"Yunnie~~ kapan kita akan memilih cincin perkawinan kita?" Yunho menengok ke belakang sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jaaejoong.

"Kau mau kapan sayang?" dengan nada lembut.

"sebenarnya aku ingin hari ini. Tetapi melihat keadaan Kyunnie yang seperti ini, sepertinya sangat tidak memungkinkan." Jaejoong berkata dengan nada kecewa. Hal ini membuat Kyunnie merasa tidak enak pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa eonni. Lebih baik kau dan Yunho oppa pergi saja, biar aku pulang sendiri saja, lagipula aku tahu jalan pulang kok."

"Hhhah… tidak bisa Kyunnie. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa." Tolak Jaejoong.

"Aku bukan anak kecil eonni…aku adalah seorang wanita berumur 22 tahun."

"Iya aku tahu Kyunnie… tapi tetap saja…" kalimat Jaejoong menggantung saat melihat pandangan mata mengancam Kyunnie.

"Kau tenang saja Jae. Di sinikan ada Siwon, kita bisa meminta bantuannya untu mengantar Kyunnie pulang, lagipula rumahnya sudah dekat." Kata Yunho memberikan saran. Dengan cepat Kyunnie bangun dari tidurnya, Jaejoong yang meliat Kyunnie tiba-tiba bangun terkejut.

"Tidak usah oppa, merepotkan saja. Aku sudah baik-baik saja, turunkan aku di sini, aku akan menggunakan taxi." Melihat tingkah aneh Kyunnie, Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi bingung. Kebingungan mereka yang ini belum terjawab, mereka jadi tambah bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Kyunnie berteriak kesal pada Yunho.

"OPPA! Turunkan aku di sini!" teriaknya karena, Yunho yang terus saja menjalankan mobinya, Kyunnie menjadi sedikit kesal. Jaejoong berusaha menenangkannya, dia tahu emosi Kyunnie yang sedang tidak stabil karena baru hari pertamanya menstruasi.

"Tenanglah Kyunnie, kami akan mengantarmu pulang dulu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu pulang menggunakan taxi. Lagi pula sekarang sudah sore."

"Tidak usah eonni. Jarak dari rumah eonni ke toko perhiasan itu tidak dekat, dan nanti keburu malam jika kalian harus mengantarku dulu, kalian pasti akan pulang sangat larut, besokkan kalian harus bekerja." kekeh Kyunnie. Jaejoong hanya pasrah melihat Kyunnie yang seperti itu, iapun meuruti perataan Kyunnie.

"hhah.. baiklah Kyunnie. Yunnie, kita trunkan Kyunnie di depan sana ya." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah halte bus di depan jalan tersebut. Siwon yang sejak tadi diam saja, akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku juga sebaiknya turun di sini saja hyung. Rumahkukan dekat dari sini." Kyunnie menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dari kaca depan mobil tersebut. Siwon yang merasa diperhatikan melihat ke kaca tersebut, begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Kyunnie langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"apa-apaan kau ini Siwon? Kenapa kau malah mengikuti Kyunnie? Tidak! Tidak boleh ada yang turun di sini! Kyunnie… sekali ini saja, ikuti kemauanku dan eonnimu, kami khawatir padamu. Kau akan diantar oleh Siwon!" Yunho berkata tegas pada Kyunnie. Jaejoong tersenyum manis melihat Yunho. Kyunnie tidak mampu membantah lagi melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat serius. Sementara Siwon, dia hanya diam krena, dia tahu tidak ada gunanya membentah Yunho ketika dia sudah berkata serius seperti ini.

Sesampainya di rumah Siwon, Kyunnie enggan keluar dari dalam mobil. Sementara Yunho, Jaejoong dan Siwon sudah keluar dari dalam mobil. Melihat Kyunnie yang masih di dalam, Jaejoong menegurnya.

"Kenapa kau diam di dalam Kyunnie? Ayo keluar. Tidak enak pada orang tua Siwon jika kita tidak masuk dulu." Antara perasaan enggan, takut, dan tidak enak, Kyunniepun keluar dari mobil. Melihat Kyunnie yang tengang seperti itu, Jaejoong berbicara kembali. "Kenapa kau tegan seperti itu Kyunnie? Kau tidak apa-apa?". Kyunnie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwon hanya melihatnya sekilas, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya disusul oleh mereka bertiga, dengan Jaejoong yang menggandeng tangan Kyunnie.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apakan Kyunnie? Wajahmu semakin pucat." Kyunnie mengangguk. Sebenarnya perasaannya saat ini sungguh tidak menentu, bayangkan saja, sekarang dia akan bertemu dengan dua orang yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya juga. Memayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Siwon pura-pura tidak memperhatikan ucapan Jaejoong barusan, padahal sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyunnie.

Baru saja Siwon akan membuka pintu rumahnya, pintu itu sudah dibuka duluan oleh eommanya yang terlihat mengenakan baju santai dan mengenakan sarung tangan dengan membawa gunting untuk memotong tanaman, kelihatannya dia akan berkebun. Mereka memang termasuk keluarga kaya, mereka juga sebenarnya memiliki tukang kebun untung mengurus kebun milik keluarga, namun nyonya Choi lebih senang mengurus tanamannya sendiri, karena menurutnya memelihara tanaman itu sangat menyenangkan. Begitu nyonya Choi melihat anaknya dia langsung mncegatnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. "Eeeh? Wonnie? Kau sudah pulang nak? Kau bersama siapa? Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan menemani Yunho mencari cincin untuk pernikahannya?" Siwon yang mendengarnya tersenyum lalu menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Iya eomma, aku sudah pulang. Aku ulang bersama Yunho hyung, Jae noona dan saudaranya."

"Ooooo… ajak mereka masuk, eomma akan menyediakan minuman untuk kalian."

"Tidak usah eomma, aku dan Jae akan langsung pergi untuk mencari cincin karena, tadi kami tidak sempat. Hehehe." Kata Yunho, yang sebenarnya tidak enak pada nyonya Choi. Dia sudah menganggap nyonya Choi sebagai eommanya sendiri, karena dia dan Siwon memang sudah seperti saudara kandung, mereka besahabat sejak kecil.

"Ck, kau benar-benar tidak sopan Yunho hyung." Canda Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa Wonnie, sepertinya mereka sangat sibuk hari ini." Ucap nyonya Choi menenangkan.

"Ehehehe, terimakasih ya eomma atas pengertiannya, maaf juga karena kami tidak bisa masuk dulu. Oh ya, aku ke sini juga untuk menitipkan seseorang eomma."

"Siapa itu?" tanya nyonya Choi.

"Dia saudaranya Jaejoong." Kemudian Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk membawa Kyunnie ke hadapan nyonya Choi, bemaksud untuk memperkenalkan Kyunnie.

"Hmmm… nyonya Choi, ini adalah adik sepupuku. Namanya Kyunnie." Jaejoong memperkenalkan Kyunnie pada nyonya Choi. Kyunnie yang menunduk membuat nyonya Choi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun ia merasa tidak asing dengan orang yang berada di depannya ini, tapi nyinya Choi mengabaikan rasa penasarannya.

"Eeeh? Sepertinya adik sepupumu ini sangat pemalu Jae.." kata nyonya Choi.

"Ehehe… begitulah nyonya Choi.." nyonya Choi merasa panggilan Jaejoong padanya, membuat mereka tidak akan pernah bisa akrab, hingga iapun menegurnya.

"Panggilan macam apa itu Jae? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kau sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri. Panggi saja aku eomma."

"Baiklah…mmmm… eomma…"

"Baguslah" nyonya Choi tersenyum puas mendengar panggilan Jaejoong. Saat itulah ia melihat Kyunnie yang secara tidak sadar mendongakkan kepalanya untuk berbicara pada Jaejoong. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Kyunnie.

"Eonni, aku langsung pulang sa…" belum selesai Kyunnie mengucapkan kalimatnya, nyonya Choi memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"K..Kyunnie…?" Kyunnie yang dipanggil nyonya Choi terkejut setengah mati.

"I..i…iya…? Ny..nyo..nya Choi?" Kyunnie terbata melihat ke arah nyonya Choi.

TBC


End file.
